1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an orifice selector module, and more specifically to an orifice selector module for use in a liquid fertilizer distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orifice selectors for liquid fertilizer distribution systems allow for a single distribution system to provide liquid fertilizer at different flow rates while maintaining a desired pressure range, as the need arises. They are typically employed in planters, applicators, and sprayers used in the agricultural industry.
A typical fertilizer distribution system consists of: a pump, a flow divider mechanism, a number of gauges for monitoring the supply-line flow-rate, and a number of check valves, tubing, and hoses. This allows the system to distribute to a number of fluid outlets. Two main types of flow dividing systems are used today. The first is a lower pressure system using a needle-type flow divider, such as the flow divider disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,716, and sold by CDS-John Blue Company of Huntsville, Ala. The second is a higher pressure system using orifice plates, which may be located just after the manifold which divides the flow, or located at the row unit. The second system requires the user to alter the orifice size when changing pump output rates.
In traditional high pressure systems using orifice plates, the orifice must be manually changed by an operator. Examples of this include the “Quick TeeJet® Multiple Nozzle” provided by TeeJet Technologies, a subsidiary of Spraying Systems Co. of Wheaton, Ill. Other similar consumer products have rotatable selectors to change the fluid flow or the shape of the flow output. The problem with all of these systems is that the user must manually adjust each orifice separately at the fluid outlets, which are spaced along the length of the implement. On a system with eight or more diverted flow paths, that can become time consuming.
What is needed is a system for quickly selecting and adjusting the orifice for each and every divided flow path at the same time in one location.
Heretofore there has not been available an orifice selector module for use with a liquid fertilizer distribution system with the advantages and features of the present invention.